Perseus Jackson: Dragonrider and Son of the Shadeslayer
by montecristo2011
Summary: What happens if Percy is found by Eragon when he is 8 years old. How is Eragon even there? What happened that caused him to arrive in this world. The gods know nothing about him and only Percy has found them. Now that he is being trained in magic and swordsmanship by Eragon, how will this change his choices in the future. My first Fanfiction. PM me for details.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Discovery_

Perseus (or Percy as he liked to call himself) knew he wasn't normal. Of course meeting a dragon at the age of 8 would make you think that. The person standing right next to it, petting its head did not help. The dragon snorted and the man turned around.

The man had short brown hair and looked to be in his 20's. It appeared that the man's face was a lot more angular than normal and even his ears were pointed. He looked like one of this elf people his mom would read him stories about. But unless he was dreaming, there was actually one of them in front him, with a dragon right behind him.

A normal adult would have ran, screaming for his life at the sight of such a dragon with its long claws that looked like they could tear him in half, or the extremely sharp teeth in its mouth, or even the long tail, which had spikes that looked to be longer than his whole body and as sharp as the teeth.

Percy however, noticed none of these things, he only saw the the huge sapphire blue eye that looked like it was looking straight through him.

"Hello child" said the man.

"Hello," returned Percy "is that a dwagon?" he said with awe.

"She certainly is young man," returned the elf, "would you like to talk to her?" he continued,

"She can talk?"

"_I can hatchling" _Percy heard. Whoever it was, it was definitely female, it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. He turned around to look as fast as he could. Seeing no one he looked at the man confused.

"What was that."

"_It is me child, the dragon." _She returned.

"Woaah. How is she talking."  
"She's talking to you in your mind, I can do it as well if you'd like." The man answered him.

"Sure, that is so cool!" Percy returned in glee.

"_What is your name child." _He heard a male voice say in his mind. "_Merely think of it, and I will hear."_

"_My name is Percy Jackson_," he thought "_what is yours_?"

"_It is Eragon child, and my companion here is Saphira._" Said Eragon in his mind. "_Can you tell me why you are here at such a time Percy?"_ he continued.

Percy was started. He started to look around before he realized that he had been walking away from his house for all of the afternoon and it was now dark outside.

"_I...I ran away from home."_ He thought finally. "_I had to. My step-dad hit my mommy and she started crying before she told me to leave. I don't know what to do." _

Eragon looked startled at the fact that the man hurt the child's mother and decided to take a peek into his mind to see what else had happened. He was not happy with what he saw if the look of murderous rage on his face was enough to make an educated guess.

"_That piece of-"_ he suddenly stopped when he realized he was projecting his thoughts.

Percy looked down and said "I am so weak. I can't even protect my mother from my step-dad who beats her." As he said this tears were falling down his face.

"_Child, would you like me to teach you? To help you become strong?"_ Eragon asked.

"Yes! Please! I want to be strong and protect everyone I care about." Percy said, very excited.

"_Very well child, but teaching you will not be easy or fast."_Eragon told him.

Percy's face fell slightly before it was replaced with a large grin. "That's fine. As long as I get to be strong then it will time well spent." He exclaimed.

"_That's the spirit child. Now go, I'm sure your mother will be worried about you," _Eragon said.

Percy's smile vanished. "Yeah... Thank you. I'll see ya later then." He said then turned and walked back the way he came throwing a couple of looks back.

Eragon's face took a dark look as he thought about what the stepfather of that kid had done. _I have seen a lot of bad things in my life, but what that man has been doing... that is right at the top of the list._

Saphira's thoughts were among the same lines as she thought to him "_I will enjoy ripping him apart with my teeth if I ever see him alive._

Eragon's face took on a vicious smile and said "If you do then be sure to tell me before you kill him, I have a few things to say to him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Time-skip - 1 Year Later**

_Percy POV_

Percy was going through the stances in the third stage of the Rimgar when he heard loud movements in the area around him. He stopped his movement and went into a normal stance while spreading his mind out far and wide. He felt 10 presences nearby, 3 human and 7 animals with a dark taint to their minds. It felt like all they knew was rage, complete and utter rage at everything. _Hell hounds_ he thought and instantly hid himself behind a tree.

Right after he hid, 3 kids pushed through the bushes almost directly in front of where he was standing just seconds before. One boy and two girls. The boy looked to be about 11 years old and had sandy-colored blonde hair with blue eyes. One girl looked to be about 10 years old, with short dark hair and electric blue eyes and the last girl looked to be about 8, with blonde hair and gray eyes that just screamed intelligence.

They looked tired, like they had been running around for days without resting. _They probably have_, Percy thought. A couple of seconds later, the pack of hell hounds that had been chasing them burst through the bushes, growling deeply at the demigods. The demigods pulled out their weapons, the dark-haired girl with a spear and a shield with the face of Medusa, the blonde boy a bronze sword and the younger girl a small bronze knife. A slight movement by the lead hell hound started the fight as both groups rushed at each other.

_3rd Person POV_

Thalia stabbed forwards with the spear and the hell hound leaped to the left, avoiding the strike. As soon as she recovered she turned and struck again, this time landing a good hit on the left side of the hell hounds chest. As she pulled it out, the monster turned to dust and she dove towards a new target.

A couple of minutes filled with fighting later, she turned and looked around. She had killed 3 of them, Luke had gotten 2 and Annabeth had gotten 1. As she straightened, she heard a growl behind her. "Thalia!" shouted Luke. She turned around and she saw a hell hound leaping at her. She tried to put her spear up, but it was too late and she closed her eyes, awaiting the impact. It never came. She opened her eyes and saw the hellhound on the ground, a black arrow stuck on its throat. She turned around again and saw another kid, maybe about 9 years old, holding out a black bow, it looked like he had been hiding behind one of the trees.

"You alright?" he asked. Thalia nodded and answered back "Yeah, thanks for the save."

"No problem," he answered back. "You guys look tired, come along I'll show you where I'm staying." Without waiting for an answer, the kid walked away. After exchanging looks, Thalia shrugged and followed, Annabeth and Luke following close behind. As he led them to where he lived, Thalia took the time to look at the kid. He had short black hair and she caught a hint of sea green coming from his eyes.

"We're here." he said as he stopped and looked behind him. Thalia looked ahead and saw the opening for a cave. "Well, come on in." And he walked into to cave. Thalia looked at Luke, who nodded and they all walked in. The cave was nothing special, it wasn't small but it wasn't huge, with enough space for all of them to stay and be comfortable. A cot lay on the far end, with a backpack next to it. It appeared to have only the necessary things needed to go camping.

"Right then, make yourselves comfortable," he said as he sat down on his cot and looked back at them. They walked and sat down, all 3 sat next to each other and set their weapons next to them.

All 4 were enveloped in an awkward silence, which lasted for several minutes until Luke broke it by saying, "Well, let's start on the introductions. I'm Luke, the girl you saved is Thalia and she is Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Percy. So what were you guys doing that those hellhounds decided to chase you?" he asked.

Thalia stiffened. "They were chasing me. I am a daughter of Zeus and my father broke his oath not to have any children and so his brother Hades decided to send his hell hounds to kill me.

"I see," he said "well you guys are welcome to stay here for the night if you wish. I on the other hand must go, my mentor is sent me a message "wilderness training is done now", so I leave in the morning. Just rest for now."

Thalia wanted to argue, but they had been running around for 3 days now with barely any rest, and her body was complaining. Soon enough her eyes closed and her last thoughts were of the mysterious green eyed boy.

When they awoke, the boy was gone and all of his stuff was missing. It was like he had never been there in the first place. They all stood and Thalia said "Well, it's time to go guys hopefully we'll find this Camp your dad told us of, Luke."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry to all of you who wanted me to keep updating but I've lost my will to continue this story and when I finally got the motivation to update it I lost my muse. So sorry! PM me if you wish to adopt this story.


End file.
